


【山组】新娘-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru
Kudos: 2





	【山组】新娘-鮮奶丸丸

【山组】新娘-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【山组】新娘](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c9055857)

  


**与真人无关，4k**

**很久不写的短篇~**   


  


  


  


富永君，再过一个小时我就要嫁给你了。去年就定下来的这家婚庆公司确实很靠谱，今天竟然提前把所有的事情都布置好了。我现在简直无聊得可怕。你也是吗？那太好了。两个人一起无聊的话总不至于太过孤单。

  


那么剩下这一个小时，如果富永君你没有什么重要的事的话，就请听我讲一个故事吧。

  


我想给你讲的这个故事，可能你会觉得难以相信。

  


我是在东京出生、在东京长大的，这你肯定都了如指掌。但其实在小学三年级的时候，我们家的条件比现在要好。那时虽然我爸爸很忙，但工资用来养家是绰绰有余的。于是妈妈和我每年都会出去旅游，只是大多数时候妈妈为了照顾爸爸，会把旅行的目的地选在国内。

  


那年冬天我和妈妈去了熟悉的旅行社咨询。那是一间很难找的旅行社，知道它其实是得益于爸爸的同事介绍。我们在那年冬天准备去看雪景，可是没有决定好是去北海道的哪个地方。小樽，札幌，带广，夕张。妈妈说，走不了那么多的城市，让我只能选最多两个。我不知道怎么地闹起了别扭，坐在一旁等候的沙发边不说话。那个时候就又有客人进来了。

  


是两个男孩子。身高也不算高，体型也不算壮，但过小的旅行社因为他们的闯入还是变得拥挤起来。他们一个是金发一个是茶发，看起来也不过20岁左右，个子稍微矮一点点的那一个坐在了我的身边，高个的男孩去了咨询台。

  


我其实本来以为身边的茶发哥哥会向我搭话，但他没有。他的话少得可怜，只是妈妈回头跟我讲话，要我把一堆宣传资料放进她的包包里，而我够不着的时候，他才帮了我一把。

  


“谢谢。”我说，其实我能够得着，站起来的功夫。大概他不善于做第一个开口的人，只是需要一个契机，哪怕是多余的伸一次手。

  


高个的金发哥哥正托腮听着营业员的讲解，在扯下来的便利贴上龙飞凤舞地记着什么东西。他的刘海很长，低头的时候会遮住一部分的眼睛。“你们要一起去旅行吗？”我问身旁的人，他说是的，要去小樽旅行。“说是旅行也有点勉强，”他似乎很苦恼地皱起了眉头，现在我才知道那是在思考要不要对一个小女孩解释其实旅行也可以是工作的一部分。但他最后选择小瞧了我，没有说出后半句。

  


“我也要去小樽的。”于是我在那一秒下了这个决定。妈妈转头来看我，咨询台的金发哥哥也转头来看我，然后笑出声了。

  


“她好像还挺喜欢智君你的。”他说。

  


“我想也是。”茶发哥哥说。于是那年冬天我们乘坐了同一趟飞机，但我那一次没有机会坐在他们任何一个人的身边，因为很多工作人员也同乘这一班。我只能站在飞机的坐垫上，趴着往前使劲地望。缝隙里他们两个人靠得很近，好像在说什么笑话，笑着笑着就抱成一团。

  


是金发哥哥先看见我的。他看了我一眼又转过头去，不一会儿就拜托工作人员递给我一大包零食。小孩子心性，富永君你千万不要笑我，总之我就一直吃到了北海道，那天晚上在酒店的房间里闹了很久的肚子。金发哥哥给了巧克力饼干，芝士蛋糕，还有薯片，可可牛奶，冰淇淋，好多好多的东西，而我几乎在一晚之间就战斗完毕了百分之七十。

  


第二天我们在共同的行程中，看见一大堆的长镜头围住他们，两个哥哥对着镜头挤出笑容时，才知道原来也有这样不自由的旅行。因为是零下的温度，我和妈妈都穿得很臃肿，但他们却只套了一层薄棉服在毛衣外面，看起来纤细得要命。只有在中间休息的时候两个人才会面无表情地咬耳朵，把手揣进对方的衣兜里面取一点暖。

  


那天晚上回去时，妈妈要和酒店的工作人员说点事，让我现在大厅等她。我回头走到大堂沙发边，看见他们在角落手牵着手，但看见我之后又马上放开了。我问：“你们是情侣吗？”金发哥哥和茶发哥哥对视一眼，金发哥哥说：“不是。我们只是很好的朋友。”我坦然地接受了这个说法，因为朋友是可以手牵手的，虽然情侣也可以，“但你们都是男生。”我说，没错，茶发哥哥笑着说，点头夸我聪明。金发哥哥没有笑。

  


到了第二天我才知道尽管我们是同一趟飞机，但是行程却不同。接下来我和妈妈去了带广，但两位哥哥和一干工作人员似乎已经打算回东京。“还没有好好地请惠美吃螃蟹和汤咖喱。”金发哥哥看起来一点都不遗憾，嬉皮笑脸地朝我挥手告别，说有缘再见。茶发的哥哥什么也没说，只是默默摸了我的脸，捏了捏我的手。我看着飞机起飞却并不感到寂寞，因为我还是太小了。

  


  


  


第一次和他们遇见的故事就在此告一段落。过了四五年，从超市出来在家附近的公园散步时，我和妈妈又碰见了他们。秋天的日照已经变得西斜了，天黑得很快，黄昏成了这个季节最珍贵的东西。妈妈在公园的长椅休息，让我去买两瓶汽水，等到天黑下来再走回家。

  


我当时穿的百慕大短裤，小腿被夕阳照得发烫。自动贩卖机上面写着一律110日元，于是我拿了两个一百的硬币和一个五十，按下按钮。

  


零钱叮叮当当砸下来的间隙，我抬头向儿童游乐设施处望去，却看见背阳有人影晃动。隧道外还站了一个人，过了几年他的头发已经从茶色变成黑色了，脸的轮廓也更清晰，肤色更深。他站在光影分界的另一边，瞳孔看起来却更黑了。我握着三枚金铜色的硬币，扭头跑向妈妈。

  


“我好像看见那年和我们一起去北海道的两个哥哥了。”我一边喝水一边说，妈妈好像对这件事不够上心，她只是点了点头，有点发呆地望着远处的晚霞。我又扭头看了过去，隧道里的人已经探出来一小半的后脑勺，也是黑黑的。他的影子倾泻下来，肩部的部分似乎在抖动。我悄悄放下汽水走了过去，猫在灌木丛里。

  


金发哥哥看起来已经变成了一个乖小孩。我是不懂为什么成年之后还会经历一次从叛逆到乖小孩的蜕变，对于我来说能忍住在晚饭前吃冰淇淋就已经算是一次辛苦的成长。他看起来像是醉得厉害，脸应该是红的，大着舌头一直想说什么又说不出来。以前被他叫做“智君”的人也一直沉默着站在一旁，直到他踢倒了什么东西，我看过去才发现他的脚下堆了很多啤酒罐。我在家里的冰箱中见过这个牌子，爸爸很常喝它。

  


“我真的忍得很辛苦……”猫在隧道里的人终于开口了，他的声音被闷在膝盖和黑暗里云一样雾一样，可是智君听到了。不然他不会伸出手放在金发哥哥的肩膀上。可是金发哥哥甩开了。

  


“松润问起来的时候你为什么还是说我们只是关系比较好呢？他也不是什么外人不是吗？为什么你就是不想承认呢？”金发哥哥好像终于找到了一个感情的宣泄口，“我懂你讲的现在说出去有害无益，可我就是不甘心呀……我好不确定。”他抽泣得很厉害，我想到在分别之前那个嬉皮笑脸的样子，心里一揪。

  


这个时候我似乎懂了一些为爸爸妈妈以外的人伤心是什么感觉。“对不起”，智君说，轻轻地，似乎对方脆弱地用一句话都能击溃。他这次又伸出手——不过是两只手，向前跨一步抱住了金发哥哥。他是对的，这次没有被拒绝，金发哥哥小声说，我要你亲我。然后两个影子融在一起。

  


富永君，那个时候我就突然在想，亲吻是什么味道呢，会不会我会不幸到一辈子都体会不到一次这种滋味？其实小孩子有时候确实会很容易走向乐天派的反面不是吗，小孩子就是很容易走极端。

  


然后我又想，妈妈没有回答我的问题，是不是她一开始就已经听到了哭声？妈妈大了我那么多岁，应该能懂为另一个人伤心感觉吧，懂得多了，就以大人的方式去解决，不去触碰它，让伤口慢慢愈合。

  


或者又像我眼里的两个人一样，选择变成对方的伤口。

  


你可能要说为什么我记得那么清楚。那个时候我养成了写日记的习惯，但唯独那天的事情，我写完了又撕掉了，重新写了一件无关痛痒的流水账交差。我总觉得这件事就算他们不知道我正在看着，我也应该成为这个秘密的分享者，同时也是守护者。它应该和那天的夕阳一样沉进地平线，而不是被摆在日光灯下被人品头论足。

  


那张纸一直被我放在抽屉里，但日记本写完后就被老师回收了，毕业之后虽然返还过，可早就和其他的纸张一起处理了吧？只剩这张孤零零的纸被放在抽屉里，背面还有我在高中时情急之下演算的方程式，从背面划破了一点。

  


你看。

  


我觉得到这里的话，富永君大概也已经猜出来我在说谁和谁了，毕竟他们现在这样有名……但果然你不相信，你别否认，我看出来了。东京这么大，我怎么可能两次都碰到他们，还见证了他们几万分之二的时刻。

  


可我要说你不得不信。因为在这之后我又碰到他们了。时隔12年，没有想到吧，就在我和富永君相遇的拉面店里，就在我答应你结婚的请求的前一天。

  


那天我真的很不顺利，可能人总是有运气不够好的时候吧。煮面的时候忘记加勺子进去，结果面在大锅里顺着水流跑来跑去。摆盘也不够精致，被客人训斥了。在接到21号和22号的订单之后，我又去煮面。但菜单都一样，我在给21号上菜的时候拉起了22号的帘子，一看不对又赶紧拉下来。

  


没想到他们是一起来的，智君因为我的失误笑得很开心，虽然为了不被人发现而戴着帽子，但眼睛还是和十二年前一样美，水汪汪亮晶晶的。金发哥哥似乎在那后来一直都是黑发或者茶发了，大概是那一年开始就一直做主播的原因吧。或者叫得更顺口一点，翔君？我听见智君也这么喊。

  


我因为小小的失误不停地道歉，反而惹得他们一个劲儿地讲没关系。“惠美过得好吗？”翔君说。

  


其实我也不相信的，富永君，我也不愿意相信，经过了那么多年还能被认出来，这样的记忆力甚至让我感觉很可怕。

  


可是翔君点了一下自己的鼻子，说惠美这里一直都是有一颗很特别的痣，“那之后再也没见过这个地方长痣的人啦。”翔君说。智君看着我一脸惊讶，看起来一点都不记得了。但我觉得这反而才是正常的反应。

  


这个时候他们已经宣布在一起的消息快三年了。说来也很奇怪，我感觉那么多年过去了，样貌和气场其实都改变不少，但两个人之间的相处还是跟在小樽一样，只在没什么人注意的时候做一些奇奇怪怪的互动。智君为了治翔君的坏毛病，后来专门请我拿了一小碟香菜。

  


  


  


富永君记得吗，我在选择和你在一起之前，曾经问过你，男女之间的爱情才算爱情吗。你说不是的，爱情不分性别，可是遗憾的是很多人不懂这件事，有些人一辈子都不会懂，有些人以后会懂，有些人懂的时候已经晚了，还有的人一直不懂装懂，要么就是拼命掩饰。这个世界上结局是喜剧的概率太少了，你当时的悲观打动了我。所以你看，我们之间，他们之间，这样的概率是多么小啊。

  


富永君，今天这个仪式之后，我在众人眼中将会成为你的新娘，我要说的是，我真的一点也不后悔。婚礼马上就开始了，我好像听见了妈妈的脚步声，应该是来催我们准备进场了。让我再说最后一句话。

  


富永君，这件婚纱真的非常适合你，真的。

  


  


**END**

  


  


感谢阅读！欢迎跟我分享你的感想！

  


晚安

  


丸

  


  


  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

  


  
2020.04.28  
评论：28  
热度：91

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c92e1a2a)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8eda489)  


评论(28)

热度(91)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) [欲](https://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) [欲](https://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://johnlockohno.lofter.com/) [朽木XL](https://johnlockohno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://luchuanguangzi.lofter.com/) [洗红](https://luchuanguangzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) [水濑零太](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sho3104.lofter.com/) [廿柒](https://sho3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yuikura.lofter.com/) [由良](https://yuikura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [白粥书生](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) [白粥书生](https://baizhoushusheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://fanny02.lofter.com/) [Fanfan02](https://fanny02.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://serene609.lofter.com/) [Serene](https://serene609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) [相葉大吉](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://sandao3104.lofter.com/) [咖喱乌冬](https://sandao3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://anhui506.lofter.com/) [安回](https://anhui506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) [tummy](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) [咕嘟咕嘟气泡水](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) [sami*](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://a656166.lofter.com/) [夢でいいから](https://a656166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yunhelen.lofter.com/) [yunyun](https://yunhelen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ohma0415.lofter.com/) [ohma0415](https://ohma0415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuwen043.lofter.com/) [魚塭雜貨店](https://yuwen043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wangshenmelaizhe.lofter.com/) [汪什么来着](https://wangshenmelaizhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://tianpinbubuzhanghenyange.lofter.com/) [大椰汁太甜](https://tianpinbubuzhanghenyange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tingting017.lofter.com/) [淑璃](https://tingting017.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yun61877.lofter.com/) [随便去个地方](https://yun61877.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://akane52342.lofter.com/) [来自キャラメル的晴ちゃん](https://akane52342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://abb93.lofter.com/) [Cloud_3104](https://abb93.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://carmenmimi.lofter.com/) [有八字眉的🐟](https://carmenmimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ameng870125-2.lofter.com/) [华丽丽的A梦](https://ameng870125-2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://liukesong253.lofter.com/) [无情的甜饼消化机器](https://liukesong253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://iheardyouvebeenstuckinsideofsong.lofter.com/) [听说你已经被困在歌里](https://iheardyouvebeenstuckinsideofsong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiangdongzhixing3104li.lofter.com/) [向东直行3104里](https://xiangdongzhixing3104li.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tsurumian.lofter.com/) [Aimer non récompensé](https://tsurumian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) [Gisellee](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://saohki.lofter.com/) [ゆずな](https://saohki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://dahlia2015.lofter.com/) [紫藤藍月](https://dahlia2015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ilovewaiting.lofter.com/) [ilovewaiting](https://ilovewaiting.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://xundoupiu.lofter.com/) [我脑中的分泌物](https://xundoupiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yiyi8589.lofter.com/) [汐♪( ॑꒳ ॑ )](https://yiyi8589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://madao454.lofter.com/) [鱼想鱼烦](https://madao454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
